Encryption and tokenization are two methods used to protect data stored in data centers. In encryption, a cryptographic algorithm renders data unreadable unless a user possesses the appropriate cryptographic ‘keys’ to decrypt the data. The cryptographic keys must be treated with the same care as the data, since a compromise of the keys will result in a compromise of the encrypted data. It is simply a case of switching protection from the data, in instances where it is unencrypted, to the cryptographic keys in instances where the data is encrypted. While on the surface it seems to be a practical approach, encryption keys are still vulnerable to exposure, which can be very dangerous, particularly in large enterprise environments.
As opposed to using breakable encryption algorithms to secure sensitive data, tokenization systems replace the sensitive data with 1-to-1-mapped random data that comprises a token. Since the original data is not contained within the token, the token typically cannot be reversed into the original data.
Tokenization of sensitive data is typically more secure than encryption since the original sensitive data and the token typically are not stored on a single system at any given time. Additionally, since tokens cannot be reversed independently of the secure platform or software by breaking an algorithm, tokenized data is extremely difficult to be reverse-engineered back into the original data.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.